Survival
by Ownageproject
Summary: Lost in a familiar world but clueless of how to survive. Will teenager Bolton survive or be left in the body pile with the rest of the humans? There will be Lemons and the girls from Mob talker and a few of my own and user submitted ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new Minecraft story and YES there will be Lemons later on, kay so STFU before I eat your fucking family with a Fucking spork

I opened my door the sun was bright and flashed into my eyes, I had to blink a couple times. I was ready for another cold day at school, I took out my Mp3 player and put on a Jim Gaffigan comedy special that I got off of youtube. I walked through the snowy field onto a snow covered cement path, I passed one of the two ponds and wondered.

(What is purpose in life are our whole lives predetermined or are we truly free to make our decisions I guess We'll never know)

By the time I had finished my zoned out thoughts I had to croos the street to my bus stop. It took 45 minutes to reach my school when I got into class I saw a black cloud approaching the school, and then my friend Dyre ran up to me.

"Hey Looks like we're gonna have another snow storm" He pointed out the obvious

"Yep welcome to Calgary we have the best weather" I said sarcasticly

As the cloud got closer I noticed something weird. There was a purple beam coming from the cloud.

(Ah Fuck it I'm just imagining things)

But Dyre said something that proved me wrong.

"Hey do you you think that it's the Ender Dragon from Minecraft" He tried to make a joke

"Ok then I'm not going insane and that's acually happening"

"Wait what?" Dyre said confused

"Bolton what the fuck are you talking about?"

BOOM!

Shards of glass broke inwards and impaled most of the students either in the head or the chest

"Get the fuck down!" Dyre grabbed me and threw us to the ground

A large piece of glass flew through the room and hit the wall it was just about to hit me in the head.

"Fuck thanks man"

"No problem"

We looked out of the empty frame that was once a window and saw him, The Ender Dragon.

"Oh my God"

"I'm not the only one seeing this right?" I asked

"Nope" Dyre replied

SMASH!

We were smashed and were knocked out.

It's short because it's just starting up. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with liquid hitting my face and I smelled something repulsive. I had troble opening my eyed due to what I think is a severe head injury. I managed to open my eyes and realized I was in a rotting body pile and that was cold blood hitting me. I panicked and moved left and right when I reached top I was on my hand and knees and I started violenly vomiting due to my head hurting and the rotting bodies that lay beneath me. I heard a voice calling my name.

"BOLTON!"

"YO BOLTON!"

It was Dyre, he survived I was so relieved that I had someone to figure shit out with. I looked around and noticed something, I WAS IN MINECRAFT!, But every thing felt real well exept the physics

(What the hell is going on) I thought to myself

"Hey man I'm over here!" I yelled

Dyre came running up to me.

"Oh thank god I found you man"

SMASH,SMASH,SMASH

A large metal robot that looked like the one from the zombies map origins stepped on the body pile turning the bodies in to a mush then sucking a blue energy from the bodies and feeding it into a large factory.

"What the fuck is that thing doing?" Dyre asked

I picked up a piece of paper, it crinkled in my hand as I read it.

"The new way to provide the mob elders with power, use the will power of the humans from the human world"

I showed Dyre the paper, he was dumbfounded. We both were. We had no idea what to think, but we both knew we had to get the hell out of there. Night fall was sneaking up on us but we had built a small shelter. The problem was not hitting the wood it was collecting all of it even though it was in a tiny floating block form you have to bend over and pick up ever individual piece, the crafting table was a little better it showed the floating block with a small white number on the corner of the block. The blocks disappeared into your body when you pick them up and when you craft something, the crafting table glows white and the item appears on top of the table ready to be taken. The furnace and the chest kind of work the same when you put an item in either of them it's in its small form and same when you pick it up, when you pick it up from either it zips to your body just like a mined block. To get a block all you have to do is say the name of the block and you get a 64 stack or however many you have. Our shack was 7x8 with a pyramid roof.

The next moring the lighting seemed off for some reason the ground felt different, we slept on the ground because we had no beds. We heard voices, when I opend my eyes slightly I realized that we were not at home any more

Athours question: What mob castle should the two friends awake at?

Enderman

Creeper

Mother Nature (Ruler of Pigs, Cows, Chickens, Sheep and other non hostile dry land animals and plants)

Skeleton

Spider

Put your chosen place in the reply section thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

The floor was stone cold, scratch that it was stone. A mix of smooth stone, cobble and mossy cobble stone. I opened my eyes and found that I was in the middle of a throne room. There was a beautiful red wool carpet laced with gold, Red stone lamp chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. There were iron doors that I assume led to other hallways and rooms with other beautiful decorations. I looked towards the back of the room and saw a throne. In the chair sat a gorgeous woman with pale skin, stunning silvery grey eyes,long flowing dark gray hair that had been put into a ponytail, very cute facial features, amazing hourglass figure and large C-cup breasts. She had been wearing a hat that had the face of a skeleton on it,grey gloves that covered her hands and arms, grey boots that covered her knees, a grey mini skirt and a very short jacket that exposed her breasts alot, I couldn't look away form her and she was an anime figure. She got up from her chair picked up a bow, got an arrow and started walking towards me. I used my hands to push my self up, I stood up with my hand on my back pocket and was relieved to feel my red swiss pocket knife was still there. I slowly slipped my hand into my pocket and fliped out the blade ready to whip it out and kill if I could even manage a hit. She stood a meter away from me and had the arrow ready to fire, but I was still ready for any chance of a missed shot even though skeletons are masters at archery. She spoke to me.

"It looks like a human escaped from death" She said

Her voice was deep but not very, the best way I could describe it is that her voice fit her looks very well almost too well. She continued.

"We need as much energy for the elders of Minecraftia. Lucky for you I along with most of the other mob rulers don't agree with the mass killing of humans" She said as she lowered her bow

"Now, are you hungry?" She asked

Her voice seemed alot more cheerful, even though she could have put an arrow through my skull.

I nodded

"Before I invite you to my dining hall, do you have any weapons on you?"

I took the multitool from my pocket with the knife still out and I dropped it on the floor infront of me for her too see.

"That's all I got" I said to her

"Wow your voice is cute" She said as if she was trying to lure me in

"I just wanted to know if you had any weapons, I didn't want you to toss it away" She told me

"Oh and my name is Moriko"

"Mine is Bolton" I told her still a bit nervous

I picked my knife up and when I looked back up her back was turned to me I put my knife back into the handle and put it into my pocket when she said.

"Right this way"

The dining room was even more decorated than the throne room. The ceiling was made of diamond and gold blocks in a checker board pattern, the floor was made of iron blocks, the walls were all smoth stone, the table was made of the finest of oak wood and the chairs were made of wood but had very soft wool padding there was also an iron door that had a sign that said "Kitchen". I sat down on the side nearest to the kitchen, Moriko plopped her self right next to me and started smiling at me, we were about the same height but she was a little taller. Next thing I know, she throws her arms around me and started squeezing me playfully. I couldn't deny that I enjoyed it even for money, her large breasts were tightly pressed against me, they felt like two very soft pillows against my chest. She let go of me and giggled as our food had arrived. A skeleton wearing an apron came with two metal trays with the metal covers.

"Enjoy your meal" He said

I took the cover off and revealed a steak and a loaf of bread. I tried to eat slowly but I haven't eaten in almost two days, I could see that she understood.

"Oh Moriko your little sister is here as well"

"oh great" Moriko said clapping her hands exitedly

"You have a sister?" I asked her

"I have two, my younger sister that lives and rules with me and my older sister that commands the wither skeletons"

As she finished speaking a girl walked into the room wearing the exact same clothing as Moriko she looked almost like her, but her hair was a lighter grey and her breasts were bigger than Moriko's and a small part of her hair covered her left eye. She hugged Moriko, they looked very exited to see eachother.

"Bolton this is my sister Amber"

"Hi" Amber said as she wrapped her arms around me

Amber did the same thing Moriko did before, but Amber squeezed me even more tightly than Moriko. Her massive breasts were shoved into my face, scratch the I was shoved into Amber's massive breasts since she was standing and I was sitting.

"I can't breathe" I said with my voice muffled

"Oh sorry" She giggled as she let go

There was a little period of silence then I asked.

"Where is Dyre?"

They both looked at eachother with a worried look and I knew something was up.

Oh My God!. I am so sorry for not posting this chapter earlier I just was procrastinating ALOT! and I had school work. anyway hope you enjoy Merry Christmas, Happy newyear or if you celebrate a different holiday I hope you enjoy it. a new chapter for Power will come out before I update this story.

oh before I forget my friends are asking what my favorite Christmas movie is. It's a Hallmark movie that came out in 2002 called Silent Night, you know what I'm gonna go watch it right now cuz fuck you that's why. I DON'T NEED YO PEMESION TO WATCH DEM MOVIES (Drops passed out on floor)


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah ok so Chapter 4 decided to take a chainsaw and cut everything off from the neck down when I upload the document so here is my first time with copy and paste oh another question should I do a Freeman's Mind themed chapter in the future answers down below it only takes less than a minute

Amber sat down and Moriko explained to me that Dyre was taken by the ruler of the Creepers. When they took me both the Skeleton side and the Creeper side were fighting over us and the Creepers managed to get Dyre.

"But we were able to rescue you two boys" Moriko said

"What do you means by us two?" I asked

Just then I heard a door open and a 5'7 teenager was standing in the doorway he wore a plain black T-shirt, beige cargo pants and black running shoes. He was caucasian and had short light brown hair with brown eyes.

"Miles!" Moriko ran up to him, threw her arms around him and started to squeeze him

His face turned red instantly, he seemed to be very uncomfortable in her arms but so was I when she did that to me. Moriko let go of him and it took a second for him to regain his balance. He walked over to me and held out his hand. He was taller than me because I was 5'6.

"Hey man I'm Miles, I'm 18 years old and I'm just glad to see another survivor"

I grabbed his hand and started shaking "I'm Bolton I'm 16 years old"

We let go and Moriko came in between us and Miles face started to turn red again.

"Hey we should get ready" She said

"Why?" I asked her

"Don't we have to save your friend?"

"Oh yeah, we do"

About an hour later we were all ready. Miles and I were the only ones wearing armor we both had iron armor and sword. The armor fit Miles pretty well, I didn't wear the armor because it was very physically limiting.

The journey to the creeper castle took most of the day and by the time we arrived, we were positioned on a hill about 0.9 Km/0.6 Mi away from the back of the castle. We started discussing plans on how to sneak inside the castle. I forgot to mention to them that when I get really tired I get a little crazy... or very crazy. Miles looked at me and said.

"So do these plans sound good Bolton?...uumm"

"Bolton are you okay?" Amber asked

"Now we need to find a way in without the alarms sounding off" Moriko said as she viewed the castles blueprints

I snapped back out of my thoughts. Amber noticed my eyes were twitching and my head was making small twitches every now and again. The moment Moriko said we were done the planning I had what I call my snap, this is the point where I completly lose it. I flung the papers on the ground to the side and sprung up.

"ALRIGHT LET'S FUCKIN DO THIS WOO, AMERICA FUCK YEAH!"

I shoved miles who was sitting, backwards into the ground and shot my arms 70° up in front of me.

"The hell was that for?!" Miles asked as Moriko and Amber sat there shocked

"C'MON MOTHER FUCKER LET'S GO FUCKIN JUST GO LOLOLOL AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I sprinted towards the nearest window in the back, Miles Moriko and Amber ran right after me, Miles was really fast and he almost caught the back of my shirt before I jumped through the window screaming.

"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!"

I crashed on the floor and the others ran up to the broken window.

"You're a fucking idiot" Miles said

"uuhhh"

"he he he All I wanted was to break your balls, but I think that window just broke me"

"I fucking hate you" Miles spoke again

When I shot up again I was cut badly by the shards of glass but I never felt it, but I saw Miles, Moriko and Amber Wincing like they were the ones cut. No alarm sounded but two Creeper humanoids busted through the doors they had Iron helmets and chest plates and we knew they were guards.

"Fuck what do we do now?!" Miles asked

"Wait where's Bolton?" He asked again

Miles saw me just as I reached the guards and before they had time to attack I put both my hands on the bottom of both swords and shoved them into the guards throats. Greenish gray blood sprayed everywhere.

"Aw fuckin nasty bro" I said in disgust

"It's like their blood is fuckin sewer water gross"

The others rushed up to me.

"HOLY SHIT crazy Bolton is a badass!" Miles said amazed

Just then we heard a voice from behind

"Well it seems like we have unexpected visitors" A female voice

it was a light stereotypical 12 year old anime voice the best way I could put it was she sounded almost like Katyusha from girls und panzer but a little deeper. We were all knocked out after that.

When I woke up I started to feel the stinging of my cuts. When I opened my eyes I saw I was in a cell and my hands were shackled to the wall the room was dark and made of cobble and mossy cobblestone, a very cute orange hair girl stood infront of me she was wearing a hoodie with a hood that resembled a creeper she had orange eyes soft black gloves, green boots that reached her knees, small B-cup breasts and NO FUCKING PANTS!. She spoke to me.

"I see our special guest is awake" She said I remembered that voice from before

I was nervous because of her appearence. She noticed my face starting to turn red and she walked toward me.

"Ummm... W-why are... you not wearing... any P-pants?" I asked her nervously

"Well you see Creepers don't wear pants and I thought I could use this to my advantage against a human male such as yourself" She said as she ran her hands down my chest.

I noticed my self getting hard.

(Oh God what if she notices) I thought panicked

She noticed my erection and started talking to me lecherously.

"Hmmmm it seems my mere appearence has made you rock hard" She said as her eyes became half-opened and had a look of pure burning lust.

She plopped her self down on me, she was on her knees with her feet and knees pointed behind her. She sat back near the top of my legs and whispered into my ear.

"I have a deal for you human boy, I'll let you and all of your friends go on one condition if you decline I'll kill everyone infront of you with TNT and then I'll kill you"

I was acually scared of her because I knew she was being serious.

"W-What do you want" I said wincing in pain as my cuts burned and stang.

She answered with a devious smile.

"I want you to have sex with me once a week starting with now or I'll have an army of my finest Creeper soldiers find you and kill you and everyone you know here in the Minecraft world" Her face moved back and she kissed me on the cheek.

I had one hell of a decision to make.

So should he do it type your answer in the comments and if you say no give a breif explination on how Bolton will get everyone out

and again SOOO FUCKIN sorry to my Power fans but I will start writing after the episode on Jan.9 comes out

Oh and checkout my Youtube link is on my profile I do games V-logs and Random shit movies And as an added (WOW 4 FUCKIN A WORDS IN A ROW) Bonus you get to hear my retarded voice and see my stupid fuckin damn face so subscribe and favorite the story this is Ownageproject saying No good decision was ever made on a swivel chair


End file.
